Hurts So Good
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: Just a short funny one shot which one of my followers requested I write. This story is for all my girls on the FSOG Fanfic Followers group. You guys rock xoxox


HI EVERYONE. THIS IS JUST A SHORT FUNNY ONESHOT. SOMEONE ASKED ME TO WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT CHRISTIANS FAVORITE APPENDAGE LOL SO HERE IT IS

ALSO I HAVE A FACEBOOK PAGE CALLED FSOG FANFIC FOLLOWERS WHERE WE SHARE AND DISCUSS STORIES AND EVERYTHING FIFTY SHADES RELATED. CHECK IT OUT IF YOURE NOT ALREADY A MEMBER

CHEERS

GG89 XOXO

* * *

"That's it baby, Fuck me!"

Ana starts moving her hips faster and faster as she rides me like we're on the home stretch of the Kentucky Derby.

After all these years you would think our sex life would be dull but it gets hotter and hotter every year.

We have been married for eight years now. Best eight years of my life. We went through so much shit during our early days but it's been plain sailing since then.

We have three kids. Teddy, Phoebe and Gracie.

People always told me that sex would be different after we had kids but I call bullshit on that. True, I can't fuck my wife as soon as I get in the door anymore because I have three kids jumping on me but when I tell them "Daddy is going to change his clothes" that's code for Ana to meet me in our bedroom for a quicky.

As soon as our kids are all asleep we go at it just like we did when we were first married.

We manage to get to Escala and the playroom about twice a month which is where we are now.

My parents wanted to take all their grandchildren for the night so Ana and I took advantage and have come to the red room.

Watching my thirty year old wife ride me while her long brunette hair cascades down her back is a fucking turn on.

Her sex drive spiked once she hit thirty and she's been practically glued to my dick for the last two months.

"Oh God, Christian!" She squeals when I slap her ass and if it's possible she starts moving her hips even harder.

I don't think she's ever fucked me this hard. She is seriously going for it.

I start thrusting my hips up and slap her ass again.

"That's it, Baby. Ride that cock"

I start pulling her hips back and forth and as she detonates around me I follow her with the weirdest orgasm of my life.

It starts off like all the others but the longer it goes on the more it hurts. Like really hurts.

My cock starts to spasm and then it cramps up.

"OWWWWWW!" I scream like a banshee and as I thrash to the side I topple my wife right off me.

I cup my cock in my hand and wriggle from side to side but I get no relief.

"Christian? What's wrong?" My wife stands next to the bed and looks on in horror as actual tears spring from my eyes due to the pain.

"Christian? Oh my god are you having a heart attack!" Ana trust her hands in her hair and then frantically starts looking for her phone.

"An...An...Ana...my dick"

She halts her search for her phone and looks at me.

"What?"

"You broke my dick" I wheeze.

"I did what? Let me see"

She gently removes my hands and inspects my dick making me howl in pain.

"Christian, we need to get you to the hospital. I Think you've pulled a muscle"

"I'm not going to the fucking hospital! What am I supposed to say? My wife snapped my dick with her vagina?"

She tries not too but a smile appears on her lips.

"Don't you fucking laugh, Anastasia!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not" she giggles and I shoot her a glare.

"Can you stand up?"

She helps me get to the edge of the bed and then helps me stand.

"Ow!" I yelp like a puppy.

Walking is very hard and it's slow going.

I can't make it down the stairs so I end up in the old submissive bedroom.

"I'll get you some ice or...something" She's now giggling uncontrollably and then she's off to get me ice.

She's back in a flash with some ice wrapped in a towel.

"Here, let me put this on there"

I remove my hands and she gently places the ice towel on my junk.

"Fuck! That's cold!" I try to move but she holds me in place.

After ten minutes the pain is still there and the ice has melted.

"Christian, I don't want to worry you but...you're still as hard as you were in the playroom. The ice should have made you flaccid but..." We both look down at my dick which is standing up saluting us.

"We need to take you to the hospital"

"I am NOT going to the hospital! What if a pap sees me!"

"Christian, I love every part of you from your head to your toes but I am very attached to this and if it remains like this, we can never have sex again. Think about it. No more lovemaking or kinky fuckery. No more steamy showers. No more car sex. Is that what you what?"

"No" I pout.

* * *

It takes almost an hour for me to get ready for the hospital. Underwear is a no no right now so I am going commando under my sweat pants and I just pray the police don't see me because I will be arrested for indecent exposure.

Ana drives us to the hospital and I can't help but check her out. She looks so hot when she drives my sports cars.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I squeal.

"What's wrong?"

"Stop looking so fucking sexy! You're making me hard and it's killing my dick!"

"I'm wearing sweats and your teeshirt! I have just fucked hair and no makeup on! I hardly look sexy!"

"Just...stop driving so sexily"

"Just look out your window. We are almost at the hospital"

I hang my head out the window like a dog because the look and smell of my wife is making my dick go crazy.

When we get to the hospital, Ana insisted that she get me a wheelchair.

She wheels me through to the emergency department where we are met with a girl who looks no older than 12 years old!

"Hello, my husband needs to see someone. He's...uh...pulled a muscle"

She hands Ana a clip board without even looking at her.

"Full this in and then hand it back. A doctor will be with you as soon as one is available"

Does this girl not know who I am! Before I can protest about the waiting, Ana wheels me over to a empty corner and sits on a chair next to me.

She starts filling in the form and then starts snickering into her hand.

"What's so funny?"

"It asks what your injury is and what you were doing while it occurred"

"Why don't you put the truth? My wife was riding my dick so hard she broke it"

She blushes and then scribbles something.

"What did you put?"

"Injury occurred during intercourse"

I snort at her very PC way of putting it.

After an hour and me moaning like a whore in church a doctor finally calls my name.

On hearing it, half the wishing room looks at me. I scowl and before I can tell them all to fuck off, the doctor wheels me into an examination room.

He asks all the questions and I have no problem telling him what happened causing Ana to blush scarlet.

"Ok, take a seat and Dr Wilson will be with you in a moment"

"Aren't yo a doctor? Why can't you do it?" I growl.

"I'm a junior doctor but I would like Dr Wilson to take a look" He breezes out the room and shuts the door.

"More fucking waiting!"

"Christian, let's just let the doctor look and you and perhaps he can give you a pill or a shot or something to help the pain"

"I am not letting someone give me a shot in my dick!"

She starts laughing again but then abruptly stops when Dr Wilson walks into the room.

Dr Wilson is a woman. A very attractive thirty something Brunette.

I smirk at the look on Anas face. My green eyed goddess has awoken.

"Hello Mr Grey. My name is Dr Wilson. If you would just lower your pants and hop up onto the examination table please"

Ana looks at her like she has lost her mind. Just to fuck with her NAD get a little payback for her laughing at me, I slowly pretend to stand up.

Ana's hand shoots out and grabs my shoulder and puts me back in the chair.

"Dr Wilson, I think my husband would be more comfortable with a male doctor" she snaps.

"Mrs Grey, I see men from the waist down in a daily basis. I assure you I am nothing but professional" she smirks at Ana and it's like lighting a fuze on my wife's temper.

"Be that as it may, you've never seen MY husband. I'm the only woman allowed to look or touch him there so go and grab a male doctor!"

She just looks at Ana in shock and when she doesn't move Ana snaps.

"NOW!"

Dr Wilson scurries out the room like a kicked puppy.

"A bit territorial ain't we Mrs Grey?"

"Please, I would like to see your reaction if I broke my pussy and a man doctor tried to examine me"

My mind goes to a dark place at the thought of another mans hands on my wife.

"Mine" I growl and possessively pull her towards me.

"Right back at ya" she says while placing her hand on my dick causing me to howl again.

* * *

Ten minutes later a male doctor called Dr Jordan walks in and proceeds with the exam. He tells me I have pulled a muscle and proscribes me with some pain relief and tells me to abstain from all sexual contact until the pain stops.

Over the next three days I walk around like I've crapped my pants. Ana finds it hilarious and I can't wait to spank her ass when I'm in full working order again.

On the forth day when I feel up for sex I fumble around with my wife like we are virgins.

I'm actually scared I will pull it again.

Ana goes to get on top of me but I flip us over so I am on top.

"Last time you rode me you broke my dick. How about I drive this car for tonight"

"As you wish"

We slowly make love and I'm so happy when I come and it doesn't hurt.

We roll into our backs and look up at the ceiling"

"Wow, that was great. You came like a facet"

"Four days of backup Mrs Grey" I smirk.

She rolls over to her bedside table and takes out a letter.

"This came this morning from the hospital. It's a breakdown of your injury and how they dealt with it"

I take it from ear and read through the pretty standard letter.

"And this is the reason I broke your dick"

She places a small black and white sonogram on my chest.

"Is this?...are we?" I look at her wide eyed.

"We are pregnant and I'm 14 weeks so that would explain why I was so Horny that night and why I was more...vigorous" she smirks.

I roll over on top of her and pepper her face with kisses.

"I love you so much! This is fantastic!"

"Worth the broken dick?" She grins.

"Worth the broken dick but let's try to keep him heathy from now on, yeah?"

"Sure...and I have just the thing he needs to make him feel better" she whispers as her mouth slowly moves down towards my now healed soldier.

Six months later we welcomed another little boy who we named Christian Junior.

My dick may be my most favourite appendage, but I would go through the pain all again if we had another child.

Five children is a nice number...hmmmm...I wonder if Ana would go for another one?

"Oh, Mrs Greyyyyyyy!"

THE END


End file.
